El tonto azabache y la llameante pelirroja
by NailesPlump
Summary: El ultimo año en Hogwarts de Lily Evans y James Potter. Cuenta la forma en la cual Lily va aceptando sus sentimientos por James, y como James hace todo lo posible para enamorarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_James y Lily._

James Potter.

James Potter, un chico brillante y bromista, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, siempre acompañado de sus más fieles amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Las chicas lo seguían a todos lados pidiéndole que fueran con ellas a Hogsmeade, pero él siempre las rechazaba, no importaba cuan lindas eran, el solo tenía ojos para una: Lily Evans.

Pero a Lily le era indiferente James, para ella era un ''Tonto arrogante'' que solo buscaba la atención de los demás.

Además, para ella sus propuestas de citas no eran más que una broma, y no solo ella lo pensaba, sino también todo el colegio.

Era un día soleado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Lily estaba sentada en el pasto junto a sus amigas: Casandra y Leslie.

Lily y sus amigas hablaban animadamente sobre la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade y sobre lo que aria llegando allí, hasta que por desgracia para Lily James llego.

-¡Evans!—Dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Lily soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?—Pregunto cansinamente.

-Sal conmigo—Pidió—Por favor.

Lily cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder los estribos.

-No. —Contestó tajante.

-¿Por qué?—Pregunto el azabache acercándose más a la pelirroja.

-Por qué no me interesas Potter. —Contesto y se levantó para irse junto con sus amigas.

Pero James la retuvo tomándola del brazo atrayéndola hacia él. Lily se sonrojo ligeramente pero aun así se zafo del agarre de James y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te alejes de mí?—Exclamo enojada.

-Sal conmigo. —Dijo James—Solo necesito eso para que te enamores de mí.

-¡Nunca!—Chillo la chica.

-Vamos Lily, es solo una cita. —Dijo Cass riendo.

-Calla Cass—Dijo y se dio medio vuelta para regresar al castillo junto a sus amigas.

Lily y sus amigas llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentaron en una de las butacas.

-Lils—Dijo Cass—Potter te trae loca admítelo.

Casandra alias ''Cass'' por sus amigas, era morena y de cabello castaño lacio, de la misma estatura de Lily, delgada, sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos destacaban por ser de color gris que contrastaba con su piel morena, era una de las chicas más lindas del colegio, pero realmente desinteresada en los chicos.

-¡No!—Chillo Lily apartando su larga cabellera pelirroja.

-¡Claro que sí!—Exclamo sonriente Leslie.

Leslie era una chica rubia de baja estatura con ojos azul eléctrico, más pura que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Al igual que sus amigas llamaban la atención de todo el alumnado en Hogwarts. Sus labios –Siempre de un color rosa pálido—se curvaban en una sonrisa al ver a cualquier chico o chica, bueno o malo. Ella era amable y sobresaliente en sus estudios.

-Él es tan- Guapo pensó Lily. Enojada consigo misma por dejar que ese pensamiento entrara en su cabeza comenzó a decir todo insulto existente que pudo ocurrírsele. —Idiota, arrogante, socarrón, malo, LO ODIO. Es un tonto que solo quiere llamar la atención…

-No la atención—Rectifico Cass—TU atención. –Puntualizo.

-Y es muy guapo—Dijo Leslie mirando a Lily levantando las cejas verdad que si dijo su mente entando de acuerdo- ¿Lily?—La llamo su amiga al ver que se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto bruscamente.

-Mira, tarde o temprano lo admitirás—Le dijo Leslie acariciando su gran mata de cabello rojo intenso—hay que admitir que James se esfuerza mucho.

-¿James?—Preguntaron dos las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no tengo nada contra el—Aclaro Leslie con tono despreocupado—Siempre me eh llevado bien con el…

-Pensé que este era el grupo de ''Potter es un patán arrogante''—Dijo Lily.

-Yo pensé que era ''Ayudemos a Lily a confesar su amor por Potter''

-Exacto—Afirmo Leslie estando de acuerdo con Cass.

-Ya déjenlo—Suspiro Lily cansada—TODOS los días hablamos de Potter.

-Pero bien que te encanta—Se burló Cass y Lily le arrojo una almohada frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo internamente con un si por respuesta en su cabeza.

-Evans me odia—Dijo James entre la almohada.

-Si—Dijo su mejor amigo Sirius.

-Gracias—Dijo sarcásticamente James.

-James, solo tienes que tener paciencia—Le dijo Lupin sentándose al borde de la cama—No creo que Lily te odie…No tanto—Agrego en un tono más bajo.

-¡No la llames Lily!—Exclamo James furioso.

-¿Por qué no?—Pregunto Lupin sonriendo—Yo siempre me eh llevado bien con ella.

-No tienes que molestarla tanto para que te haga caso—Le aconsejo Sirius. —Si haces eso te va terminar odiando y va a quedarse con otro chico.

-¡Ni hablar!—Grito James— ¡Evans es mía!

Después de eso James solo hablo de su amor hacia Lily, cuanto la amaba y que si un chico se le acercaba este lo asesinaría.

Al día siguiente de ese, Lily había soñado con James Potter, diciéndole que la amaba y que era todo lo que tenía en la vida, y ella lo aceptaba y se casaban. Valla sueño ¿No?

Lily despertó sobresaltada ante sueño tan extraño y confuso, pero a la vez bonito y maravilloso, pues le producía una sensación muy placentera en el estómago haciendo que sonriera para ella misma.

-Calma Lily—Se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de su repentina actitud—Fue un sueño, tu odias a James Potter y siempre lo odiaras.

Pero todo eso, era mentira y Lily Evans lo sabía, solo que se engañaba a si misma al decir que lo odiaba con toda su alma. No era del todo cierto. Claro que lo odiaba, él era hostigoso e irresponsable, haciendo que Lily lo pensara en el como un tonto al instante, pero muy en el fondo, para ella, él era lindo guapo y sentía una gran atracción hacia él, nada que ver con lo físico. Le gustaba, el en sí, solo tenía que admitirlo.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Hola, este, sería mi segundo fic, aunque aún no termino el primero. Espero les guste. No soy mucho de leer fics de Lily y James así que… are todo lo que pueda para complacerlos.

(Por cierto pásense a mi otro fic de Rose y Scorpius)

Si les gusta pónganlo en favoritos y dejen reviews.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_James y Lily._

El silencio inundaba la biblioteca, solo era interrumpido por el rasgueo de las plumas al pergamino.

-James—Escucho a lo lejos Lily Evans.

Lily levanto la cabeza por instinto al escuchar el nombre, pero rápidamente la bajo aparentando no haber escuchado nada, lo cual era prácticamente imposible para ella.

-¿Qué pasa Margot?—Pregunto una voz masculina que debía se James Potter.

-Yo… quería sabes si querías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade—Dijo la chica llamada Margot.

Lily se levantó rápido, echando los libros dentro de su mochila.

-¿Lils?—La llamo Casandra extrañada por su repentino movimiento.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó James—No puedo ir contigo.

El corazón de Lily dio un vuelco y sus músculos se relajaron y volvió a sentarse, suspirando aliviada.

-¿Aun te gusta esa chica pelirroja?—Le pregunto bruscamente Margot.

Lily frunció el ceño notoriamente y Cass rio por lo bajo y apoyo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mirando a su amiga levantando las cejas.

-Si—Le respondió secamente James.

Lily sintió un extraño revoloteo en el estómago y sintió su cara enrojecer así que se escondió bajo su brazos. ¿Qué me pasa? pensó.

-Sé que te mueres de la curiosidad—Le dijo Cass a Lily sonriendo.

-Claro que no—Mintió.

-A ella no le gustas—Le dijo Margot a James.

Lily se levantó y le hizo una seña de irse a Casandra que la siguió. Pasaron frente a Margot y James, Lily mantuvo su barbilla en alto y miro a Margot fríamente.

La chica debía ser unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Lily y Casandra. Morena de parpados pesados y cabello lacio, sin duda era bella, pero había sido rechazada por la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

James miro como Lily y su amiga caminaba tranquilamente frente a los dos chicos. La tomo de la muñeca y dijo algo parecido a No es lo que parece La pelirroja solo se soltó de un tirón y le dirigió una mirada de triunfo a la morena. Cass rio por lo bajo y se adelantó.

-Evans espera—Le pidió James.

Lily se le encaro con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto. Se podía malinterpretar como si a ella le importara lo que hacía con esa chica…. Por qué no le importaba, en lo absoluto, la traía sin cuidado ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?—Le dijo bruscamente Lily a James. Pero Jame son hablo, el silencio era tan incómodo Lily se dio la media vuelta y se reunió con Cass al final del pasillo.

-Si, te trae loca—Le dijo Leslie que estaba leyendo el profeta de esa mañana boca arriba sobre su cama.

-¡Que no!—Exclamo Lily furiosa—Es la discusión de todos los días, ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

-No, hasta que lo admitas—Le dijo Casandra acostándose al lado de Leslie solo que boca abajo.

La chica comenzó a pensar como seria su relación con James si saliera con él. Seguramente pelearían mucho. Pero eso la hacía feliz. Pensar en que por fin podría hablar con James, poder abrazarlo… besarlo ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Lily resoplo furiosa rodo los ojos, se miró en el espejo y se percató de que sus mejillas se habían vuelto color rosado. Función el ceño.

-¿Por qué no aceptas salir con él?—Le pregunto Leslie—Bueno tú dices que lo odias, pero obviamente no… Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte.

-No me gusta—Mintió descaradamente Lily.

Okay. Ya no podía mentirse a sí misma, tal vez, solo tal vez sentía algo por James Potter, pero algo minúsculo, casi nada. A pesar de eso el seguía siendo arrogante, tonto, un patán y seguía molestándola.

-¡LILY, YA ADMITELO!—Le gritaron sus dos amigas.

Lily dejo caer sobre la cama boca abajo y grito sobre la almohada. Sus amigas la miraron petrificadas, la actitud de la chica no era normal.

-¡Sí!—Chillo sobre la almohada.

Leslie y Casandra se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa de lado, al ver que su mejor amiga, había confesado sus sentimientos hacia el azabache.

-¿Y ahora qué?—Le pregunto Cass a Lily-¿Se lo dirás?

-¿Qué?—Balbuceo la pelirroja-¡No! Ni en un millón de años.

-¡Y de qué sirve que te guste si no vas a salir con el!—Le dijo Leslie perdiendo la paciencia.

Eso era cierto, pero aun en el fondo Lily seguía odiando a James, sentía un tipo de amor-odio por él. Era confuso, y extraño, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento por alguien.

-Solo necesito tiempo—Dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

-Ya has tenido siete años para pensarlo—Le dijo Casandra también comenzando a perder la paciencia— ¿Cuándo nos graduemos que aras?

Lily no contesto solo frunció el ceño, porque la morena tenía razón, si se gradúan nunca le habrá confesado su amor a Potter y eso no podía ser así. Comenzó a pensar en cómo sería si James fuera con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Eso no podía ser.

Tenía que comenzar a ceder ante las insinuaciones de Potter, sino y tarde o temprano él se cansaría de estar rogándole. Esperemos que sea tarde Pensó Lily. Esperemos mejor, que sea nunca Sonrió para ella misma, prometiéndose ser más flexible ante las palabras de James.

Nota del autor: Hello! Espero que les guste el cap. :9 Me eh cambiado el nombre a NailesPlump.

En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo, dejen reviews si les gusta y póngalo en favoritos de igual manera. Gracias por leer.

ALWAYS.


End file.
